Dropping Some Eves, Jasper?
by Rainbor123
Summary: Hehe, Jasper is a Stalker... :P


**I don't own Twilight or 'Everytime We Touch' or '50 Ways To Say Goodbye' or 'Safe & Sound'**

* * *

JPOV

I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I swear.

It just happened. I was walking to Leah's house when I hear a song play-

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

I follow the music and come to my original destination. I look through a window, and see Leah with her iPhone's speaker turned all the way up. She was also dancing.

And when I say _dancing, _I mean goofing off, dorky dancing.

It was adorable.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive_

She's bobbing her head to the music, waving around a scrub brush- Wait. Why is she waving around a scrub brush!?

Oh, it looks like she was washing the dishes, before she got distracted. I try to withhold a chuckle, barely succeeding.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

At this she starts beating her hand over her heart rapidly. I'm grinning broadly at this movement.

_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

I can see _her_ grinning broadly. She's having so much fun, madly swaying her lucious hips, swinging her short hair all around, snapping,

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

She starts singing along now. She has a most wonderful voice.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

She's swaying gently, with a serene smile on her face.

The faster music starts playing again, and she starts jumping all around, whistling perfectly to the tune.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

Seth comes down the stairs, and I'm afraid she'll stop dancing.

She doesn't.

"You haven't done this in years!" Seth yells, grinning like a maniac.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

"That's because I haven't had a reason to!" Leah shouts right back, laughter in her voice.

"Well what changed?"

"I got a boyfriend!" She winked, grinning slyly. Seth's eyes got real wide at that.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

"Congrats!"

At this point a new song begins to play.

_My heart is paralyzed_

She begins dancing again, this time ushering Seth to join her.

And he does, he looks like he's enjoying it more than she is.

A lot of sibling bonding/dancing took place.

**(A/N I skipped a lot of this song...)**

_She was caught in a mudslide_  
_Eaten by a lion_  
_Got run over by a crappy purple Scion_  
_Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!_  
_She dried up in the desert_  
_Drowned in a hot tub_  
_Danced to death at an east side night club_  
_Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies_  
_And ways to say you died_

At this point, Seth was spinning Leah all around, making her laugh like crazy.

And then the second worst thing happened, Seth saw me. I put my finger to my lips in the universal sign of 'Shut Up."

He didn't say anything.

**(New Song)**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Seth and Leah stopped spinning, and now were just dancing normally with Seth's hand on Leah's waist, their hands clasped together, and Leah's head on Seth's shoulder.

I make a sign that hopefully tells Seth I want to dance with Leah, and he nods

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Quicker than a human eye could have followed, I replaced Seth. If Leah was surprised, she didn't show it.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

I take this time to study Leah. Her feather duster eyelashes marring her smooth russet skin as her eyes are closed. The sweet smile that was lighting up her face. Her cute, perfect nose.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

She just radiates beauty.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

And then her eyes open, and I get a chance to see her eyes. Everytime I see her eyes, I always think about my trip to Indonesia, when I saw cocoa beans.

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._ _[repeat 'til fade]_

"I love you." I whisper.

"I know. And I love you." She replies, giving me a quick kiss. "But I have to finish the dishes."


End file.
